Fusion
Fusion is a process which combines two armors of completely separate elements into one armor that uses one or two elements from the initial armors. For a complete list of armors, please follow this spreadsheet link Fusion is a GAMBLE, you can get a worse armor than you started with, a better armor is possible, but FUSION IS NOT GUARANTEED. Fusion Basics *Fusion is done using the "Combine Armor" option of the Fusion Master *Fusion costs 25,000 Gold and 1 Fusion Stones *Both armors are used up during the fusion process *You cannot use two armors which have 1 or 2 elements that are the same *You can fuse two element armor, which will give you increased diversity of what armor you could obtain, as the result could be a combination of either element from both sides (E.g., fusing a fire/water with a air/spirit could give a fire/air, fire/spirit, water/air, or water/spirit,water,fire,spirit or air armor. *The ranking of the fused armor is somewhat random. *When you fuse an armor which has levels invested into it, some of them can carry over to the creation, starting it at a level higher than one. *There is no time requirement on fusion unlike crafting; if you fuse two armors they combine instantly and you immediately receive the resulting armor. Probable information *You can't receive plus versions from fusion *There is no proof that element order, armor order, plus version, and armor level affect what type of armor you get from fusion. There are several reports of players getting the same fusion results even thought they use different element and armor orders, plus versions, and armor levels. *Elements A/B + C/D can give A, B, C, D, A/C, A/D, B/C, and B/D, but not A/B or C/D. *Elements A/B + C can give A, B, C, A/C, or B/C, but not A/B. *Elements A + B can give A, B, or A/B *You can't fuse Kaleidoscopic armor, nor use it in fusion. Results of fusion by rarity List of Possible Fuseable Armors Listed on the chart below are possible results of fusion. Fusion is an imprecise art, and you may not get the exact result you want first time. You will likely require several attempts in order to obtain a rare armor. The list is not complete, and it is entirely possible you will receive an armor not mentioned here whilst creating new armors. *''Fusion results information confirmation can be found on this thread'' Please do NOT add armor to this table without providing a screenshot of the fusion on the Screenshots page. Rare Rare Fusable Armor Super Rare Super Rare Fusable Armor Ultra Rare Ultra Rare Fusable Armor Legendary Legendary Fusable Armor Epic Epic Fusable Armor Fusion Example To get a better understanding of how fusion works lets take a look at the following example: Example 1 *Armor 1: Swamp Shaman Robes - Ultra Rare - Earth/Water *Armor 2: Barbarian Raiding Gear - Legendary - Air/Fire **Ultra no more epic armor fusions **Legendaries => Ultra Rare, Legendary, Epic *Earth/Water & Air/Fire can produce: **mono Earth, Water, Fire, or Air **Earth/Air, Earth/Fire **Water/Air, Water/Fire *This combination can result in all fusable armors except: **anything containing Spirit **Earth/Water **Air/Fire The potential armor that can be produced includes: *Super Rare **Earth/Air - Flowstone Battlegear, Monstrous Garb **Earth/Fire - Forgemaster's Garb, Molten Shroud **Water/Air - Lightning Lord Armor, Stormrage Armor **Water/Fire - Rageborne Raiment, Steam Wizard's Robes *Ultra Rare **Earth/Air - none **Earth/Fire - Armor of the Infernal Lord **Water/Air - Storm Sorcerer **Water/Fire - none *Legendary **mono Earth - Battlesuit Remnants, Mountainvine Shroud **mono Water - Chitinous Armor, Hydromancer's Mantle **mono Air - Cloud King's Finery **mono Fire - Ruby Plate Mail, Wanderer's Shroud **Earth/Air - Horrible Wurm Costume, Tortoiseshell Aegis **Earth/Fire - Tempered Battlegear **Water/Air - none confirmed **Water/Fire - Boilerplate Armor, Flamehunter's Garb *Epic **Fire - Blazeborne Vanguard **mono earth - Tectonic Mantle **water/air - Maelstrom Irons *21 possible results As you can see, results from fusion can vary greatly. There are a few ways you can narrow down the results from fusion: *Use mono-element armors *Use armors of the same rarity type *Fuse legendary monos that cannot produce an ultra rare armor Knowing this, we can try a fusion that would have more predictable results Example 2 *Armor 1: Leviathan's Platemail - Legendary - mono Water *Armor 2: Soulshard Raiment - Legendary - mono Spirit **Legendaries => Super Rare,Ultra Rare, Legendary, Epic *Water & Spirit can produce: **mono Water, mono Spirit, & Water/Spirit The potential armor that can be produced includes: *Super Rare **Water/Spirit - Glacier Armor *Ultra Rare **Water/Spirit - Spectral Captain's Uniform *Legendary **mono Water - Chitinous Armor, Hydromancer's Mantle **mono Spirit - Bone Harvester's Garb, Eldritch Keeper's Robes, Ethereal Garment **Water/Spirit - Blackfrost Raiment, Starsong Shroud *Epic **Water/Spirit - Moontide Platemail **mono Water - Northerner's Battlegear *11 possible results As you can see, using mono Legendaries reduces the potential results considerably. This means you have a better chance of getting the armor you want. Remember, that there is no guarantee with fusion. Good luck, you'll need it. See Also Category:Armors Category:Gameplay Category:Fusable Armors